Balrog.Brutalizer Pre v6.0
Back to Heroes Balrog.Brutalizer Once a great underground boxer working for the criminal organization Shadaloo, Balrog was captured and mutated by a small invasion of Zerg forces back on home planet earth. He now employs his legendary boxing skills to strike fear in the enemies of the Overmind. Balrog is an unstable damage dealer with great sustainability so long as he can continue his onslaught. His erratic damage patterns can catch enemies off guard, and his high lifesteal percentages are strong enough to bring him back from the brink of death with but a few swipe.\ Abilities Playing as Balrog.Brutalizer Ideal laning partners: Ranged with a stun or slow Kerrigan, Rancor, Viron, Garamond, Tosh, Unix, Raynor, Jackson (maybe, have not tried it) Prefered Lane: Solo mid or taking the jungle sidelane. I build Balrog as DPS carry/semicarry (Chan builds differently): Buy: 2x Ambient Balancers + 150 mineral Str item (+30 str, whatever its called) + 1 health pot if Side lane -or- Infernal Beacon + 2 health pots if Mid Build: Gameplay: Laning: Do not be afraid to spam your skills to keep yourself at full hp. You can even do so while jungling. Do not be afraid to initiate a lane fight by leaping on their squishier laner. Do not be afraid to harrass by Q and W in lane. They can't chase you if they are slowed by Q, so you almost always take less damage then you deal, especially with your passive. After you Q and W, get the hell out of there however -> thus you don't draw creep agro. Q and then W immediately -> this ensures that you never suffer the bug where Balrog stops responding after Jumping. You should also be able to clear creep waves very rapidly with W. Team Fighting: If you are going to use your ult, USE IT BEFORE JUMPING IN. It has like, a 1 second cast time that good enemies can take advantage. Always Hand of Mengks with your ult, unless you are certain you don't need to - You can HoM after jumping in because it has no cast animation, and thus won't interrupt your impending rampage. Spam W whenever you can. Always jump on their squishiest character -> you'll find that your ult (+100 damage) + zerg jordain (+180 damage) + your auto attack damage + any damage buff from your E -> easily around 450-500 damage from ONE Q This combo'd with W (~275 damage) and a few easy auto attacks while the target is slowed from your jump will deal excess of 1k damage easily, and in VERY short time. Do not retreat in team fights unless you are certain you can make it out alive -> Balrog is terrible at escaping, and is FAR more valuable attacking then running. NEVER attack toxi past level 11, unless you are quite far ahead of him (and thus can kill him in Q+W+1-3 autoattacks). NEVER attack toxi in team fights, unless you can kill him in one Q+W combo (not even needing an auto attack). BE very aggressive. Talents: I go 20 in offense (crit, damage vs creeps, timescale, rage, maim, shrivel, haste, +2/4/6% weapon damage, sprint), and 5 in defence (3 in evasion, 1 in spell resist, 1 in artful dodger) Sprint + HoM + your ult is absolutely rediculous. Use it. Be wary of: Viron's Red Phage (damage + ministun whenever you attack). Rancor's snipe. Any other stun. Seriously. Stuns wreck you. Balrog built my way (dps carry) is countered by stuns and burst damage (though I guess that could be said of anyone). Your teamates NOT helping you out after you jump into the other team. IF you are losing: Its probably either their carry is super farmed (theres really nothing you can do then) OR they are burst damaging you to death so you can't heal with Ult or HoM (in which case, consider a nullifier) Thats all for now. Playing against Balrog.Brutalizer Premium Guide